


My Brother Pin

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Free Rein (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Luna Lovegood, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Luna's spending summer with her half-brother and his horses, but she can't seem to find him anywhere - which wouldn't be as strange if they weren't on a small island.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Peter "Pin" Hawthorne
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Keep Calm Its Writing Bingo





	My Brother Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: Family
> 
> Cast The Dice: Birthday
> 
> Keep Calm It's Writing Bingo: Write For A New Character

"Pin?" Luna called as she walked up the hill, puffing slightly. She'd forgotten just how steep it was out there, but of course, that didn't matter to her half-brother. He lived here all year round so he was used to the terrain, whereas Luna only visited for two weeks every summer. "Pin, where are you?"

A lot of people would have said that Luna and her brother were like chalk and cheese - he had dark hair, she was blonde; he was a Duke, she was common as muck; he was a muggle, she was a witch - but she was under the impression that they were one and the same. Pin was kind at heart and even though she didn't know exactly where he was at this moment, she knew where he would be. She had a soft spot for thestrals and Pin, he loved the island ponies more than life itself.

Luna hummed to herself as she walked, her arms hugging her cardigan around herself a little more tightly. She hadn't expected it to be this chilly, even though she spent the majority of her time in Scotland where it was a lot colder than the island.

She walked for a while before she had to concede. Wherever Pin was hidden away, he clearly didn't want to be found, not even by the sister that he had promised to spend time with. She tried not to be hurt by this - she was used to people avoiding her, she just hadn't expected one of those people to be her brother. She attempted to shrug it off and sighed headed back down the hill and back towards Pin's house.

He'd be back at some point, she supposed as she let herself into the small house and gave Pin's dad a smile and a small wave. He was a decent guy; it wasn't often that you would find someone willing to put up with the child of their ex-wife's second marriage, but he was glad that Pin's dad did. Luna honestly didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Pin in her life.

She made her way up to Pin's room where she flopped down on his bed and stared up at his rather plain ceiling. She found herself wondering if Pin had any paint hidden away so that she could decorate it for him. She wanted to paint them together along with some of Pin's friends, but she wasn't sure if he would appreciate it, so she just ended up lying there and staring at it instead.

"Luna?" She heard her name being called which woke her up from the nap she had inadvertently taken while she'd been lying there.

She blinked her eyes open and pushed herself up into a sitting position, crossing her legs underneath her and smiling at her brother.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Pin's grin was infectious; had she not already been smiling then she would have been by then. She also found it somewhat hilarious that he was claiming to have been searching for her when she couldn't find him anywhere in the first place.

"Why do you need me?" Luna asked, her head tilted slightly. She'd assumed that he had been busy with the horses, or probably just spending alone time with Zoey, which she couldn't be mad at him for, but that didn't stop it from hurting just a little bit.

"I've got something to show you." Pin told her, holding out his hand to her. "Fancy a ride on Elvis?"

Luna wasn't going to turn down a chance to ride Pin's horse - it wasn't often that she was offered the chance to, after all, usually, if he asked her to go riding with him, then she ended up on a short pony who didn't particularly like her and actually often ended up trying to take a chunk of her fingers.

"I'd like that." She agreed as she took his hand and followed him down the stairs and out onto the moors again.

There in front of the house was Elvis, Pin's chestnut gelding, who had flowers plaited through his name and tail. He looked incredible and Luna let out a delightful squeal as she took in the sight. The other horses from Bright Fields were also dressed in the same way and Pin's friends were all beaming at him.

"Happy birthday, Luna!" They all chorused.

Luna opened her mouth to argue with them, to point out that her birthday was in February, but she realised that they had gone through a lot of trouble to set this up.

"Thank you." She said softly as Pin helped her up onto Elvis' back.


End file.
